Eclipes
by Nicole Skywalker
Summary: luke mara han leia and their kids get taken to a slave camp *AU*


Eclipes  
  
BY Nicole Skywalker  
  
9 am! Nicole Skywalker awoke in her home on Coruscant. She had missed her formal schooling by a half-hour. Nicole was a student at her father, Luke Skywalker's, Jedi Academy, but she also needed to learn formal school like all the other kids. She had been officially training at the Academy for four years but was a junior jedi before that. Her parents Luke and Mara had trained her form birth.   
  
"Why didn't mom or dad wake me up" she wondered as she dressed. She wore a long hooded jedi robe over traditional black jedi clothing. As she took the turbo-lift to the base floor of her house she wondered what her parents would say when they found out she had missed her lessons. When she stepped out of the 'lift she was instantly surrounded by armored men in hooded robes. They tied her up and brought her into a speeder van that was waiting outside.   
  
In the van were her Uncle Han, Aunt Leia, and cousins Anakin and Jonn Solo. Once Nicole was securely in the van it sped away. " I have a feeling we are going off planet" said Han. "What would make you think that" replied Luke. "Well dad" Nicole started " we are going very fast and I think we just made the jump into hyperspace. So they took a five hour to a planet called Dubon.   
  
When they arrived they were brought to a place called Eclipes. They were unloaded and put into a room with hundreds of people including many of Luke's J-I-T's (jedi in training). Anything that could be considered a weapon was taken away. Almost all the jedi were smart enough to not activate their lightsabers and when asked what they were they replied "a symbol of honor".  
  
After that they were given a long speech about where they were and what was expected of them. "You now belong to us" said the speaker. "You are slaves and will be expected to work from 5 am to 6 pm a thirteen-hour day. We will split you up according to strength, fully able-bodied people will work on Master Perez's new living village; semi able-bodied people will weave sheets and blankets; and unable-bodied people will  
  
cook food." With that they were split into those three groups.   
  
To the workers' surprise the group with the most people was the able-bodied ones. The whole Skywalker and Solo families were sent off as able-bodied.   
  
As they were being moved to the living quarters Luke saw one of his former students, Jedi   
  
Knight Kyp Durron, and his younger brother Trent. "Kyp" Luke said "what are you doing here?" "I'm not really sure, we were just taken away". Trent and Nicole hardly knew each other even though they were both 14 and students at the Academy. The conversation was interrupted by one of the overseers who said that they best not be talking again or they'd get the whip.   
  
Since it was very late by the time every on was settled no work was done the first day. The next day was far different.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4 am. The slaves awoke to the scream, only a few minutes to get to morning meal. The meal started at four and ended at five, 1 hour, then they were out on the projects. Only two meals were given each day, one in the morning and one in the evening. For this reason the slaves really piled up on food. At five o'clock everyone had to be out on the projects or face the whip. The whip was a long thin metal pole that had shockwaves running through it. So, when you were hit you not only got the painful sting of the metal but also a shock.   
  
From 5 am to 6 pm the slaves worked on the projects. No matter what the weather was like they had to be out there.  
  
After that they had evening meal and then two hours of free time. During free time they could go to the rec room to play game or just talk. Since Luke, Mara, Han, and Leia were all on a pro game team that is what they preferred to do. Kyp helped the younger slaves learn how to play better game, since most weren't that good at it.  
  
Curfew was at 9 pm. They all had to be in the quarters. There was no 'you have to be asleep' time but to be able to get up at four every day they almost wanted to go to bed.   
  
The slave quarters was just a huge room with hundreds of cot beds in it. The beds were arranged by age and marital status. The singles that were under 18 got small cot beds. The over 18 singles had small cot beds too, but were put in a different section. The married people got larger cot beds and were given a different section, away from everyone else.  
  
They had been there a week before the first revolt happened. A young jedi named Jac Don   
  
used his lightsaber to kill a few overseers and then started running to the gate to cut it open. The gate guards shot and killed him. Later all of the lightsabers were taken away from the jedi.  
  
Han and Luke were discussing the results of the lightsabers being confiscated. "Now all hope of revolt is gone" said Han. "That's not true Han, don't say that" replied Luke.   
  
That loss was considered a big failure among the salves. Only a few remained hopeful that escape was possible.  
  
One semi-successful revolt was done by Luke and Han... They were working on the village when Luke decided not to work any more. The overseer on the field told him to get back to work. Luke stubbornly refused, and Han quickly backed him up. They both refused to work anymore and were taken away in hand binders. Han and Luke were given a sentence of two whippings each at water break the next day. Until then they were kept in an isolation hut near the head overseer's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was thought of as a big accomplishment by Fernando Perez. He figured once two famous leaders were whipped the revolts would stop. He was very wrong.  
  
Five minutes before water break Luke and Han were taken out of isolation. They were placed on the ground so that the onlookers could see the look of pain on their faces. Luke was chosen to go first. The whip master, Bartholomew Egzit raised the whip up and brought it down hard onto the   
  
ground where Luke had been a moment before. Jedi reflexes had helped him move out of the way. The next time two overseers were brought in to hold Luke down. The whips came down and two loud screams rang out that could be heard throughout all of Eclipes. Han went next and followed the same  
  
fate. When it was all over Luke and Han were picked up and thrown onto the ground where the people were standing. "This is what will happen to you if you disobey us" said Fernando pointing to Luke and Han. Luke stood up behind him and started speaking.   
  
"They can whip you, torture you, and even kill you but you are still a person. We do not belong to anyone. Make sure we are out of here before any of our children don't remember normal life." "Stop that right now" said Fernando "No" said Luke. My father Anakin Skywalker, more commonly known as Darth Vader, grew up as a slave until he was about ten. The jedi historians believe that experience helped in the turn to the dark side. We cannot let that happen to our children.  
  
Luke ended up getting whipped again for the speech but it didn't matter he had changed the way they thought. Many more slaves had thoughts of revolts. Talks of revolt spread through Eclipes.  
  
The first really successful revolt was led by Domn Johst, a seventeen year old. He helped a young girl named Kelly Sacmore escape. Domn was whipped to death for this. That caused an outrage in the community. Luke started setting up revolts (in secret of course) all over Eclipes.  
  
There was an idea out for one big revolt but most thought that many small revolts would work better. As out turned out neither of them were right. All the jedi knew if they could sneak into Fernando's and retrieve the stolen weapons a revolt wouldn't even be necessary. Considering that there were over 300 knights, masters, and J-I-T's there the lightsabers would be very helpful.   
  
There was an idea out for one big revolt but most thought that many small revolts would work better. As out turned out neither of them were right. All the jedi knew if they could sneak into Fernando's and retrieve the stolen weapons a revolt wouldn't even be necessary. Considering that there were over 300 knights, masters, and J-I-T's there the lightsabers would be very helpful.   
  
Han thought there should be an outside army to help with the fight. "Lando's not here so he and Tons could help with the fight." Luke looked at him strangely "You would actually trust Lando Calrissian and his sidekick Tons Jonster with organizing an army." "Yeah" Han shot back "I would trust Lando with my life." Luke still wasn't sure but finally agreed to let Lando lead an army.   
  
They were about to leave when a thought struck Luke "Wait, wait" said Luke "how exactly do you plan to tell Lando about this army and also how will he know when to come?" "Those are all details Kid" said Han. "We can probably sneak into a room with a comm station and contact him." After a long argument they decided that Lando couldn't help with this and they would have to do it on their own.   
  
  
  
Later that night Luke and Mara were discussing the revolt plan. Nicole came over and interrupted them with a question "Can I help in the fight?" Luke and Mara just looked at each other for a while and finally Luke spoke up, "No, you are too young and not well enough trained to fight in a battle." Nicole didn't think this was fair at all. "But, dad I have been training all my life, I am definitely ready to fight." Luke had a firm response to this "NO" he said "you are in the J-I-T YOUTH program that means you are a young jedi who is not fully trained" "That's not fair" said Nicole as she ran away.  
  
Mara looked over at Luke he had a hurt look on his face. "I just don't want her to get hurt; she's only fourteen and that's far too young to be fighting a war" he said quietly. "Are you going to let the older J-I-T's fight?" Mara asked. "Most likely" Luke replied. "Maybe not the young teens but definitely the over eighteen year olds. I think that if an eighteen year old far..." Mara cut him off suddenly, "You are referring to yourself and the rebellion aren't you" she said accusingly. Luke answered with a little uncertainty " Yes I guess I am. Like I was saying, if an eighteen year old farmboy can blow up the greatest superweapon in the galaxy, well it was at the time, I think a bunch of teenage jedi can fight a war.  
  
Meanwhile Nicole had grouped up a bunch of J-I-T's to start their own little rebellion. Fifteen year old Jonn Solo took the lead in organization. Nicole, Trent, and Anakin also took a big part in it. A few days later Luke announced who would and wouldn't be able to fight. All of the J-I-T's who were being allowed to fight left the "little rebellion" to fight with the older people. That made the age range in the group from six to sixteen.   
  
"How are we going to get the weapons?" asked Alex Perkins, a seven year old. "I am not really sure" said Nicole. They really didn't have any way to get the weapons or even to fight. Nicole finally decided to pretty much do what her father was doing, send in a spy and steal them. They would fight alongside but not with the older people and together they would defeat Fernando.  
  
During all of this Trent was coming up with a plan. "I could probably get Kyp to help us since he doesn't really agree with your dad's ideas" he said. Nicole thought that this would be very helpful, Kyp being a knight and all. Another young jedi said that not only one lightsaber would be needed to cause a revolt. "If one person kills Fernando Eclipes would torn into a crazy place with no order  
  
Trent spoke up at this "You know that if one person kills Fernando there will just be someone else to take his place and be just as harsh. For this to work successfully we will need to take them out from the bottom. The overseers will have to fall first and then Fernando will have no backup. When we finally do attack we will have to be very organized about it." The whole room went silent. Suddenly a person started clapping; everyone wondered who it was. "Trent" the mystery person said "that was a very inspiring speech." He stepped out of the shadows...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dad!" Nicole shouted "What are you doing here?" Luke looked around at all the kids "Maybe I was wrong" he paused "You kids might be able to fight, maybe not in combat, which will be possible tomorrow, but in some battle related way." A cheer broke our among the kids they had accomplished what they had been working for.  
  
"Hey dad," Nicole asked "You said lightsaber combat would be possible tomorrow but how?" "Well," said Luke "tonight we are going to steal the weapons from Fernando. Kyp has volunteered to be our spy and sneak in.  
  
"Does That mean the fighting will start tomorrow?" about twenty kids asked at the same time. "No" Luke answered "we will wait until he realizes that they are missing." So that was the plan get the weapons and wait.  
  
Late that night Kyp and Luke snuck out of the quarters and slipped silently over to Fernando's. The plan was for Luke to make a noise out back and Fernando to come running out. At that point Kyp would sneak in... Luke walked around to the back of the house and started throwing rocks at the house. A light turned on and Fernando rushed out.  
  
As soon as Fernando ran by Kyp slipped into the shadows of Fernando's. As he walked up the stairs a thought hit him ~How am I going to carry all of these weapons back to the quarters.~ Despite of the problem he continued on ~Oh~ he thought ~I can just drop them out the window and then go and get them.~ When he reached the room he discovered that he wouldn't need to do that.   
  
The weapons were all in a large box by the bed Kyp realized that he could just carry them down the stairs using the force. As he left the house Fernando was just coming around the corner to go into his house. Kyp was gone with the weapons.  
  
When he made it back to the quarters hundreds of eager eyes were waiting for him. He dropped the box on a bed and everyone clapped and cheered. All of the jedi ran over to get their lightsabers. Just as everyone was about to arm themselves Luke spoke up. "What do you think will happen when they see us armed? I think they will probably kill us all. Then Kyp spoke up, "At least one person should be armed at all times" "I'll do that" said Luke "I am the most trained in the battle combat of the jedi (lightsaber fighting) so I should do it.  
  
They waited for almost a week for Fernando to figure out the lightsabers were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally one night Fernando burst into the quarters. "WHERE ARE THE WEAPONS?" he screamed. Nicole was the one to speak up, We all thought you had them." Fernando had a squad of overseers waiting outside, "Get them" he screamed and many overseers rushed in ready for battle. At this everyone grabbed their lightsabers and blasters and ran out through the back of the hut.  
  
When they got out the braced themselves for battle. Nicole and all the other younger jedi were in the back. As the overseers charged Nicole noticed someone behind her. She spun around and there was Bartholomew, ready to shoot. Nicole ignited her lightsaber and ran at him. During the fighting Nicole dropped her lightsaber. Bartholomew picked it up and started swinging it wildly at her. She picked up a dead overseer's blaster and started running and shooting.  
  
She wasn't looking and almost ran right into a battle. At the top of a hill she stopped and started shooting at him head on. Luke saw that Nicole was in trouble and immediately ran over to help. he got into a duel with Bartholomew and was almost losing when Han saw he needed backup. He ran over, behind Bartholomew and prepared to shoot.   
  
"Kid, look out" Han yelled to Luke. With that Han shot Bartholomew in the back and he fell over, dead.   
  
Luke walked over to the dead body and picked up Nicole's lightsaber "Don't let it go again Nicole" Luke said "Sorry Dad," Nicole said "I dropped it".  
  
By this time, if they weren't dead the overseers had surrendered. Everyone went over to Fernando's and crowded around the door. Nicole walked in. Fernando was sitting in a chair in his den. Nicole walked into the room, "hello" she said. "What are you doing here get back to work" he screamed. "NO" Nicole shouted and ran out of the house. Fernando followed her outside.  
  
All the people had formed a half ring around the door. When Nicole ran out she stopped in the front and ignited her lightsaber, so did all the other jedi. They did this for intimidation not to harm Fernando. When Fernando ran out he saw hundreds of people wielding a lightsaber or blaster and just put up his hands and surrendered. Han came forward and put hand binders on Fernando.  
  
Finally they were totally free again. Trent ran over to the gate and cut it open they all ran out and celebrated their freedom 


End file.
